Tales of Time
Tales of Time is a group of short stories put together. This was inspired by Toa Hydros' Bio-Tales. Also credits to Ids5621 for creating this story board. This story was written by custom bionicle user Makuta Kaper but includes alot of Ids5621's characters and plays an improtant role in his storyline The Journey Zoruxx, half Toa of Iron and Shadow, walked down a sewer tunnel. He had recently contaminated Tehktra Nui's water supply. What's that? Zoruxx could see a small shape coming into view. Using his shadow powers, Zoruxx hid in the shadows of the sewer. It was a Po-Matoran. The Po-Matoran walked right past Zoruxx and into the water cleansing plant. The Po-Matoran turned his head, looking for something. "He most be looking for that Ga-Matoran I killed." thought Zoruxx. Zoruxx turned and continued his journey. "Hiss." Startled, Zoruxx turned around. One of his Mechanical Rahkshi had been following him. The Guurahk hissed again. "What!" whispered Zoruxx. Zoruxx had programmed his Rahkshi to talk in a secret language, that only he could understand. "So a Makuta named Akatax is after me? If he finds me, he'll wish he hadn't." whispered Zoruxx. "Now we must continue our journey, my pet." The Guurahk hissed and they were on their way. **** After about 3 hours, Zoruxx was sure they were at their destination. "Come my pet. Were at the edge of the city border." said Zoruxx. He grabbed the ladder and started to climb up. At the top, Zoruxx blasted the Sewer opening, with his shadow powers. The disk like object vanished from sight. Zoruxx climbed out, to find himself in a dark alley. The Guurahk followed. Zoruxx glanced at the Guurahk and smiled. "I want you to round up all of my... "pets" and bring them here." commanded Zoruxx. The Guurahk ran to for fill his task. "Finally, it's gone." Zoruxx walked over to a pile of trash. He dug threw it until he came out with a leather backpack.He unzipped the bag and looked at its contents inside. "Good... it's still here." smiled Zoruxx. He reached for the contents and pulled it out. There were the 5 deceased Toa Protectorate's Kanohi masks. "You five were tough." said Zoruxx, placing them on the ground. "But I'm TOUGHER!" he yelled crushing the masks with his feet. "Hey you what are you doing?" shouted a Matoran garbage man. Zoruxx picked up the shards of the broken Kanohi mask's and threw them at the Matoran. The shards went threw his skin.The Matoran hit the ground, dead. "Ahhhh......... the fresh smell of a dead corpse. It never gets old." Zoruxx turned around and waited for his Rahkshi. **** 11 hours had gone by. "Where are my Rahkshi?!" shouted Zoruxx. "Hiss." Zoruxx turned around to see his entire army of Rahkshi, staring at him with cold, dead eyes. "Finally, your here!" said Zoruxx marching toward them. "It is time we go!" With that, they marched toward the desert. To Be Continued in Toa Imydrex's Blog Losing it All Pakera was walking down a street.She turned to her left to see The Gearz bar. She glanced in there to see an Onu-Matoran drinking so much beer. She opened the door and ran inside. The Onu-Matoran, was Leresh. Leresh had been a good friend of hers, and even bought her, her one MVT. "Stop this!" she shouted at Leresh. Leresh turned his head, so drunk, he fell off his stool. Pakera helped him up. "Did you know... that... the sky is blue?" he said falling to the ground again. She looked at Leresh and cried. seeing Leresh drinking]] "What has happened to you!" she said. She looked at the bartender, with disgust. "How could let him drink this much?!" She looked back at Leresh who was shaking. "He must of had 5 times the legal limit!" she said, while running to a nearby phone. "Hello operator?! Get me an ambulance now! I'm at The Gearz and my friend here has had too much alcohol!" she shouted in the phone. She looked back at Leresh to see him throwing stools. He jumped over the bar, and grabbed another drink. The Bartender was just calculating how much money Leresh owed him. Pakera hung up the phone and tackled Leresh, so he couldn't get another drink. "Get off me!" He screamed. He took a beer bottle and smashed it on Pakera's head. She was out cold and bleeding. Leresh made his escape. The bartender reasoned he would be charged, of giving Leresh too much alcohol, so he fled the seen too. The ambulance arrived to see Pakera on the ground, bleeding. They hauled her off into the ambulance and raced toward the hospital. To Be Continued In Matoran Adventures Destiny Poxxu, a miner, got out of his MVT. He walked over to the trunk, of his car, and pulled his bag of supplies. "Whaddya mean, I work here!" shouted an Onu-Matoran. Poxxu glanced over to see Leresh arguing with a Po-Matoran. He barely glanced at the two and went to work. He signed himself in and went to his station. **** 3 Hours Later Poxxu was tired and needed a glass of water. He was about to make his way back up, when he spotted a tunnel, that wasn't on his map. Struck by curiosity, Poxxu ventured down the tunnel. He could see bats of all sorts, weird plants, and even a dead Kraata or two. He finally made it to a small chamber, with a small pool inside of it. He ventured closer to it , to examine it. When he got close to it, he could feel small little legs, climbing up his legs. He turned around to see a swarm of spiders climbing toward his face. Poxxu screamed with fear. Without thinking, he jumped into the small pool. Poxxu watched his life flash, right before his eyes. He didn't feel the spiders on him any more, and headed to the surface. When he reached the surface of the pool, he grabbed onto the cave floor and pulled himself up. He stood up to find himself taller than he was before. Poxxu knew he could only be one thing: A Toa. In excitement, he shouted "I'm a Toa!" He ran to see his fellow workers. When he found them, they were crying. "What happened?" asked Poxxu. The Matoran told him that a gang of Matoran took some of the workers hostage and are threatening to blow up the entrances and exits of the mine, causing a cave-in. Poxxu ran to stop the gang. To be continued in Matoran Adventures Lost In Tehktra Nui A Mechanical Vorahk walked in Tehktra Nui's sewers. Although it had been summoned by Zoruxx, it couldn't but help see a Matoran Tour group, exploring the sewers. After devouring its easy prey, the Vorahk lost the group it was traveling in. It seemed the robot ran out of luck, until it found one of its brethren, a Rahkshi of Fusion. The two explored the sewers, trying to find their group they had originally traveled in. Nothing turned up. The two decided to go their separate paths. The Vorahk, found something quite interesting. It broke threw a secret passage way in the sewer, to find it filled with ancient artifacts. Normally, a Rahkshi would of destroy everything in sight, but a Mechanical Rahkshi would search it for anything useful. It found something. It picked up an old, carved, and dusty piece of stone. The Vorahk scanned it to find something, its master Zoruxx would be pleased of. It ran to escape. Before it could go anywhere, a regular Vorahk was in its path. The two examined each other. The Mechanical Vorahk prepared to leave, but a Turahk appeared in its path. The two Rahkshi that ran on a Kraata raised up their staffs. The Mechanical Vorahk did the same. The Rahkshi began to fight. **** 10 minutes later The Mechanical Vorahk threw the broken body of the Turahk, at the sewer wall. The body of the Turahk hit the wall so hard, its Kraata compartment opened to reveal its dead Kraata. The Mechanical Vorahk looked back at the Vorahk. It had gotten up from a previous blow. It jumped toward the mechanical version of itself. The other Vorahk did the same. The two collided in mid air.Both Vorahk were sent flying, and each hit a stone wall. The non-mechanical Vorahk's Kraata was trapped in its compartment and couldn't "pilot" its body. It was paralyzed. The Mechanical Rahkshi stood up and headed toward its destination:The Central Power Source of the City. **** 6 Hours Later The Mechanical Vorahk could see the door, containing the central power source of the city, no doubt there were Matoran workers running the place. Soon, they would wish they worked on a different shift. The Vorahk broke down the door. Instantly, the Matoran started scrambling toward the exit. Some brave Matoran stayed in their seats, trying to ignore their death, right behind them. A really brave Matoran tried to push the KMES emergency button, only to be squished by the Vorahk. It started to kill Matoran workers. A couple of lucky workers escaped and headed toward the surface, to alert KMES agents. The Vorahk went to the center of the room and raised its staff, to destroy the power source of the city, which would cause a Huge blackout. Jaxok A Matoran, known as Jex jogged past a building. He looked over in time to see a Toa hit the ground. He ran to check up on him, to see him bleeding to death. He took off his mask and was going place it on a statue, when the mask lashed out and attached itself, onto the matoran face. Jex immediately tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. He picked up a rock and started to hit the mask. There wasn't even a scratch. "Hey you! What happened here?" shouted a KMES officer. In response, the mask took control of Jex's body and ran and slide-tackled the officer. Jex was able to get up faster and punched him in the face. He then took the officer's head and shoved it down the officer's ribcage. The officer's body hit the ground. The mask gave Jex back control. "Whoa... With this mask... I can have ULTIMATE power!" he shouted. He let the mask into his heart and the two became one. Jex began to flash. When he stopped, he felt more powerful. Suddenly, everything electronic shut off. "Most be a black out." he muttered, barely even caring. He walked past two Ga-Matoran joggers. He turned around and channeled his new-found power. Electricity rippled from his hand, like lightning. He shocked the two innocent Matoran to death. He shut off his power and smiled. "Tehktra Nui will bow to me!" he shouted aloud. He could see a highway, full of Matoran in their MVTs. No-doubt, they were wanting to get home, and snuggle on their bed in thee blackout. "Maybe I should test out my new found powers." he said, flying toward the highway. When he was close enough to the highway, he landed in the center of it. Immediately, cars hit their brakes, trying to avoid the Matoran on the freeway. Some MVTs hit other MVTs and flipped over. Jex floated in the air again and used his gravity powers to make the MVTs fly in the air, and plummet back to earth. "Tehktra Nuins! Welcome your new ruler... JEX!" Sacrifice Pev, a Po-Matoran and member of the Red Dragons, was bored. He and his fellow gang members had just hidden in a dark alley. Even in the day, it was dark. "How about we rob a bank, then leave Tehktra Nui!" said Bloodclot. Part of the Red Dragons was going to leave Tehktra Nui, to relocate to an island nearby. There, they would start an organization and would one day, have an army of Red Dragon soldiers, which would take over Tehktra Nui. "No! We should-" "Shut up!" shouted Mudd. "I'm getting tired of this arguing!" Pev waited for his words to sink in. "Now if were going to leave here remembered, we need do something so evil that every single Tehktra Nuins would remember it for the rest of thier lives!" Pev turned around for any ideas. He saw one. "Reload your guns boys. Were going to "visit" the hospital!" **** "So I'll be able to go home tomorrow?" asked Pakera. "Yes you will." replied the Ga-Matoran Nurse. The Ga-Matoran left the room. **** Pev could see the Hospital. "Alright, Bludge, you take a squad to the left side of the building, and Spitface, you-" "Lets just get them already!" shout Bloodclot, charging toward the entrance. Several Red Dragon members followed until Spitface and Mudd remained. The two looked at each other and followed. Bloodclot was the first to enter the building. "Die fools!" he shouted aiming his machine gun at a Ga-Matoran Nurse. Pev entered the building. He could see blood everywhere. Pev raced toward the stairs. After about 5 minutes of climbing, he saw a door. He opened it and found dozens and dozens of doors, all containing at least 1 patient. He ran to the first door he saw. In it, was a terrified Le-Matoran. Pev raised his gun and fired. **** Pakera heard gunshots. She got out of bed, but still had a major headache. She creaked open her door and peered through it. To her disbelief, a Matoran with a gun was assassinating innocent Matoran. She closed her door and locked it. Pev heard the sound of a lock and turned around. He aimed his gun at the lock of the door and blasted it to smithereens. He broke down the door and aimed his gun at the matoran.She fell to the ground, terrified.He prepared to fire.The matoran looked at him. Pev recognized that mask anywhere, and knew who it belonged to. "I... I... can't do it." cried Pev dropping his gun, sinking to his knees. "Pev is that you? What are you doing here and why are you killing these Matoran?!" said Pakera. "I... I...-" "You don't know do you?" she cut him off. Pev looked at her and turned away. "What happened to the Pev I once knew? The one who wouldn't kill. The one who would help Matoran out. The one who-" "Stop!" shouted Pev, in tears. The two could here footsteps of Red Dragons, coming thier way. Pev reached for his gun. "What are you doing?" asked Pakera. "You're going to escape." said Pev, standing up. "What about you?" asked Pakera, fighting back tears. "Whatever happens to me, just keep on running!" said Pev. Pev reached for Pakera and kissed her goodbye. "I've always loved you. Now go, and don't look back!" Pev jumped out of the room, into the hallway. Pev started shooting at the Red Dragons. Pakera stepped out and ran down the opposite side of the hallway. She couldn't help but look back, to see Pev being shot to death, by a Matoran with bullet holes in his mask. She cried while running toward an emergency exit. She had realized she cheated death, thanks to Pev. Characters The Journey *Zoruxx *Mechanical Gurahk *An unnamed Po-Matoran *An Unnamed Matoran Garbageman Losing It All *Leresh *Pakera *A Matoran Bartender Destiny *Poxxu *Some unlucky electrical workers *The Red Dragons Lost *Mechanical Vorahk *Mechanical Rahkshi of Fusion * * *An undisclosed number of Matoran Jaxok *Jex *Jaxok *KMES officer *Two Ga-Matoran joggers Sacrifice *Pev *Bloodclot *Spitface *Poa "Bludge" *Some Red Dragons members *Pakera *An undisclosed number of nurses and patients Trivia *This Series was created by Makuta Kaper *Credits to Ids5621 for creating this story board. *Illustrations by Ids5621 See Also *Toa Imydrex's Blog *Matoran Adventures *Running From Death Category:Stories Category:MOCS not built by Ids